


Come on baby, Frost my cake

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bakery, Cake, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Hunk's bakery is the most popular bakery in town, but his dream is to serve the best sweets AND teach others how to make them.At the trial run of his Singles Cake Decorating Class, Shiro and Keith are paired together by well-meaning friends.Nothing goes as planned.





	Come on baby, Frost my cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrenchcoatedAngel91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatedAngel91/gifts).



> Sometimes I write stories just to make myself smile. This story was written in hopes of making my buddy (and prompter) [ruthlessness-and-rainbows](http://ruthlessness-and-rainbows.tumblr.com) smile as well! (And hopefully a few readers who stumble across it!) 
> 
> If you are dying as you wait for Season 8 like I am, please feel free to come yell at me about it on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

Spring was supposed to be a time of happiness, the time of year when the world sprang to life with color and the promise of warmer, longer days. Flowers crawled out from beneath their snowy hiding places and the birds reappeared to fill the skies with the joyous singing. Spring fever became a welcome ailment, infecting every living being from the smallest bumble bee to the sturdiest of humans. No one was safe from the allure of fresh spring breezes and the hope of new romance. No one apparently, except one Keith Kogane.

“This is stupid,” Keith announced, feet plodding over the sidewalk as he was forcibly dragged toward the newest bakery in town. The pressure of fingers around his wrist tightened, making Keith glare at the source of his captivity.

“Not stupid,” Lance replied, not even sparing a glance over his shoulder at his perpetually grumpy best friend. “Hunk’s bakery has really taken off and he has been dying to see this idea through. Plus it’s springtime and romance is in the air! You never know who you’ll meet!” Stopping in front of the glass doors of the bakery, Lance finally released his grip on Keith to slam his hands to his own hips. “And we love Hunk. He is the third leg of our tripod. So you are going to get your surly ass into this bakery and decorate a cake with other local singles. Or I’m gonna-”

“Gonna what, McLain?” Smirking, Keith crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head. The argument was useless because Keith would never actually disappoint Hunk by not showing up to be one of Hunk’s guinea pigs. In spite of that, Keith still enjoyed pushing Lance’s buttons too much to let the matter drop. “It’s not like you can-”

The sound of a familiar voice had Keith’s eyes darting over Lance’s shoulder, quickly assessing the trio approaching on the sidewalk and feeling his heart drop directly into his stomach. Keith didn’t get flustered by anyone, ever. Except…

There was only one man who could pull off stark white hair and the glow of a high tech prosthetic and Keith could feel his tongue tying in knots as the hearty laugh of Takashi Shirogane floated down the sidewalk.

“You know what, Kogane, enough is enough.” Unaware of what (or who) had stolen Keith’s attention, Lance took the opportunity of a distracted Keith to bend at the waist and toss Keith over his shoulder. Cackling at Keith’s angered shouts, Lance used one hand to throw open the door, triumphantly marching toward a laughing Hunk with Keith flailing over his back.

On the sidewalk, Shiro had come to a dead stop, staring after the spectacle created by the two men. He couldn’t recall the name of the lankier man, but the mop of dark hair and permanent scowl of the other belonged to the only man Shiro would willingly admit to pining over. His infatuation with the quick wit and smart intellect that were housed inside of the absolutely stunning Keith Kogane left his brain feeling muddled with lust-produced fog. Trying to collect the pieces of his heart which had shattered upon seeing the easy affection between his crush and the other man, Shiro took a step forward when Matt grabbed his upper arm.

“Come on, if we’re late to this thing, Pidge is going to kill us for inconveniencing her boyfriend,” Matt grinned when his little sister reappeared to smack him in the chest.

“Not my boyfriend,” Pidge said through gritted teeth. “Don’t be embarrassing.”

“Should not have invited your big brother to your not-boyfriend’s class if you weren’t looking to be embarrassed Pidgey-kins.” Matt dodged Pidge’s second hit, cackling as he ran down the sidewalk. “I can’t wait to tell him how much you looooveeee him!” He taunted, throwing open the door and racing inside.

“Dead,” Pidge growled, grabbing Shiro’s wrist, “he’s dead.”

Laughing, Shiro let Pidge pull him into the bakery. He couldn’t help laughing harder when he noticed Hunk’s stare focusing on Pidge’s hand wrapped around Shiro’s wrist and Pidge’s subsequent shove which nearly knocked Shiro off his feet. She was tiny, but fierce when she wanted to be and Shiro stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance, still attempting to stifle his laughter.

“Heeeyyy… I’m going to see if Matt needs a partner…” Lance sidestepped around their table. “Perhaps your lover boy Shiro will come play with you if I just… leave this seat open...” Ignoring Keith’s panicked squawk and striding across the room to clap Matt on the shoulder, Lance pointed a thumb back toward Keith and said something to Shiro with a wink fired in Keith’s direction. Blushing into his hairline, Keith glared down at the table, silently planning out all the ways he would later murder Lance when he heard his best friend’s laughter float from the other side of the room.

“Um, any chance… is this seat taken?” Shiro stood awkwardly next to Keith, hand waving toward the empty stool and eyes pointedly avoiding Matt’s thumbs up. He had barely regained his balance when Matt and Lance had thrown Shiro off kilter again by shoving him in Keith’s direction. Lance had been unbothered by Shiro’s inability to remember his name and had happily mentioned (twice) that Keith was very, _very_ single. Despite that, Shiro concentrated on watching Pidge help Hunk set up, attempting to ignore the flock of butterflies parading in his stomach while he waited to be rejected.

“Uhhh…” Keith said, looking for any other words in his brain and coming up blank. He shrugged before mistakenly glancing at Lance who looked far too pleased with himself. “I mean… Lance was supposed to be my partner. But he SUCKS,” Keith yelled, flicking Lance off and determinedly not smiling when Lance gave him a hand heart in return. “So… um… no… not taken if you… want to… you know.” Deciding words were his enemies, Keith reached down and pulled out the stool as a signal for Shiro to sit down.

Grinning, Shiro plopped down onto the stool and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. Decidedly not looking at Matt or Pidge, Shiro nervously glanced around the room.

Eight tables were lined up in lines of four, reminding Shiro of their old chemistry tables in high school. Instead of Bunsen burners and test tubes, each table was stacked with bowls, food coloring and various decorating tools. Aprons hung from hooks at the front of the room and a large shelf unit held multiple shelves of already cooling cake layers.

It was remarkably different from the layout of the storefront of Hunk’s bakery, which was compromised of mismatched tables and chairs and lined with glass display cases filled with desserts that were irresistible to look at and mouth-watering to smell. If the front of the store looked like the world’s most comfortable living room, this room which stood off of the side of the kitchen, looked like a professional classroom.

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Keith mumbled, immediately shifting his gaze from the side of Shiro’s face to a space somewhere behind Shiro’s head.

“I was just thinking that,” smiled Shiro, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “I can’t believe I am still trying to decide what to do after graduation and Hunk already has this place up, running, and ridiculously successful. It’s beyond impressive.”

Beaming with pride, Keith felt himself sit up a little taller. Hunk had talked for most of their lives about owning a bakery, and even though he still had another year of college to obtain his BA in business finance, Hunk had managed to save up enough money to buy the building now housing his dream. Keith and Lance, along with Lance’s insanely large family, Hunk’s family, and Keith’s mother and uncles, had completed all of the renovations to the place, making Hunk’s bakery not only Hunk’s dream but an investment for all of them. Seeing Shiro admiring that made Keith want to jump for joy, despite never having that urge ever before in his life. Blushing at his own thoughts, Keith ducked his head and floundered for a response.

He was saved by the clapping sound of Hunk’s hands and the bright smile that Hunk broadcasted over his eager class of friends and family. “Thank you all for coming today to my first singles,” Hunk’s air quotes made everyone laugh, “cake decorating class. Hopefully while we play with some sweets, you’ll find someone sweet.” His grin got bigger when the class groaned. Shrugging, Hunk chuckled, “I’ll work on the tagline. Now let’s get to work!”

“Ready?” Shiro asked Keith, nudging him with an elbow. Other than a few joint classes and the few times he had convinced Pidge to invite Keith to lunch, Shiro hadn’t gotten many opportunities to interact with Keith one-on-one. When Keith gave Shiro a shy smile and slight nod in response, Shiro resolved that this would be the day that he would take his shot.

“Hey Kogane!” Lance shouted from his place next to Matt. “Bet my cake looks better than yours!”

Pulling his attention away from Shiro, Keith glared in Lance’s direction. “Not a chance,” he growled, curling a hand in the front of Shiro’s shirt and dragging him forward. “We’re going to kick your ass.”

Although Shiro had absolutely no idea how they could kick anyone’s ass while decorating a three-tiered cake, he was completely on board with helping Keith do so. Especially if Keith kept looking so fiercely gorgeous in the process.

* * *

“What the hell even is this?” Keith grumbled, holding up a lump of icing that he had been fighting for the better part of fifteen minutes. “Is it a flower, is it a turd? I guess we’ll never know.” Smashing it between his hands, Keith went wide-eyed when the icing exploded between his fingers and landed in a perfect splat on Shiro’s cheek.

Shiro’s face hurt from laughing. It turned out that Keith was (potentially unintentionally) hilarious whenever he was frustrated. Over the course of an hour, Keith had threatened to stab both their cake and Lance, and contemplated the sanity of people who wanted wedding cakes in the first place. He had poured a ridiculous amount of food coloring into their icing, declaring red the best color, and had adorably ignored the icing which was creating a colored streak down the side of his own face. Shiro was half in love with Keith before class had started, but now he was wondering if it would be weird to shape a ring out of frosting and propose right then and there.

“Sorry…” Keith said, sheepishly reaching up to collect the smear of icing from Shiro’s cheek. He tried to pretend he didn’t see the way the blush crept over Shiro’s face as he slowly pulled his hand away.

Moving on instinct, Shiro caught Keith’s hand and pulled it to his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, Shiro licked the icing off of Keith’s thumb, his entire brain screaming at him to stop being creepy while his heart cheered him on in rapid beats.

“Get a room!” came a shout from across the room, followed seconds later by a glob of icing smacking Shiro in the side of the face. Affronted, Shiro turned to take in the shocked face of Lance. “Oh, Shiro! Man! I’m sorry! I was aiming for Keith!”

Dropping Keith’s hand, Shiro calmly reached into their bowl of blood red icing. He heard Keith snicker as he curled his fingers around the sticky substance. “No problem, Lance. Sorry your aim is so bad.” As Keith broke out into a belly laugh, Shiro launched his handful of icing across the room.

Ducking in the nick of time, Lance stuck his tongue out from behind his counter. A sickening _thwack_ rang out and everyone froze as Hunk’s mother slowly turned from her own cake, a chunk of red icing making its way down her carefully tucked bun onto her shoulder.

“Ma’am, I am so sorry!” Shiro stuttered, hands going up in the air as he sputtered multiple apologies, each one stumbling over the one before it.

Keith couldn’t help getting distracted by how adorable Shiro looked in his panic and he never even saw the ball of yellow icing before it was plastered across the side of his head. Yelping, he spun on his heel, trying to identify the culprit, eyes narrowing when Hunk waved a yellow tinted hand.

Carefully considering the disaster of a cake sitting on his table, Keith evaluated the distance between where he stood and where Hunk stood next to Pidge. She was his friend and all, but covering Pidge in cake would certainly be better revenge than covering Hunk in the red-splattered hellscape of sugar and flour. Swiftly collecting the cake in his hands, Keith launched it forward before anyone could react to what he was doing.

It hit dead on with an impressively loud _thud_ against Pidge’s shocked face. Both he and Shiro burst out laughing, throwing themselves behind their table when Matt and Hunk began to shout threats from their respective places. “Hey Keith,” Shiro covered his head as a cake flew over them, splattering against the wall. He felt bolstered by the humor making his cheeks ache and the beautifully wild smile spreading over Keith’s face. “If we survive this oncoming attack, want to have dinner with me? Like… a date?”

Struck dumb by Shiro’s question, Keith was too busy scraping together the words to accept Shiro’s offer to notice Lance and Matt lurking around the corner of their table. Thinking that Shiro’s hand motions were begging him for an answer, Keith yelled, “yeah! Sure!” at the same moment that two bowls of icing crashed down upon his and Shiro’s heads. Punching the bowl to the ground, Keith tried to look up through the dripping curtain of icing running down his hair.

“God, you’re so cute,” Shiro grinned, shoving the bowl from his own head. Using his bare hand, Shiro shoved the bangs back from Keith’s forehead. “First, we drown them in cake and icing, then we shower, then we date?”

“THEN YOU GET MARRIED!” shouted Lance from somewhere in the room.

“BUT YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO DECORATE YOUR OWN CAKE, BECAUSE YOUR CAKE LOOKS BETTER ON PIDGE’S FACE THAN IT DID ON A PLATE!” declared Matt from his own hiding place.

“First, homicide by cake, then the rest of our lives, deal?” Keith smirked, holding his hand out to Shiro. His smile became brighter when Shiro squished his icing covered fingers into Keith’s own.

“Deal.” Handing Keith a bowl, Shiro dumped mounds of destroyed cake and frosting into it and then loaded his own.

Shoulder-to-shoulder, they sprang from their hiding place, launching handfuls of confectionary ammunition as they went, laughing and encouraging each other every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please check out my other Sheith fanfictions:  
> [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583593/chapters/36179688) \- a Sheith fic about Author Keith and Fanboy Shiro, filled with mutual pining and reuniting of childhood friends :) - complete  
> [Disaster You, Disaster Me, Disaster We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513202/chapters/38678120) \- a Sheith blind date AU with a twist  
> [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302947) \- a one-shot of married Sheith getting jealous at a party and solving it with sexy times  
> [Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730515) \- fluffy post Season 7 Domestic Sheith escaping for a weekend away to Keith's old shack  
> [No Secrets Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860900) \- silly crack fic about the team finding out that Sheith are dating


End file.
